Your my world, for one night only
by Ashes of Stars
Summary: Draco always knows exactly what he wants and exactly how to get it, even if it brings down the world of someone he wants to make his world, for one night only.


**This is just random drabble to aid me in writing The Greatest Evil. Hope you like, and thank you to Aurora Enkeli Medeis for reading all the shit I come up with... well mostly. Thank you sweetheart.**

* * *

I am not stupid, I am Draco Malfoy, heir to millions and one the only child of the Malfoy family. I am to be a renowned…something, I haven't chosen a profession yet and neither should I have to. I don't even have to work when I leave school and I don't think I will.

Maybe model because I'm bloody gorgeous, but that should be the extent of it besides I am too precious to work, I am delicate. I think this is why my father didn't send me to the Death Eaters a year ago, not that it would have been much use for the slimy old git Voldemort got killed off recently. So I was spared from the blood and gore of the whole thing and I'm very glad about it too.

So as I said, I am not stupid and neither am I an idiot, which a lot of people seem to think I am, as if they don't realise I see them watching me from across the hall every single meal time or that I don't notice them staring at me during potions.

I, for a fact know when someone is looking at me, it feeds me and keeps me going through the day, for I am a narcissist. And the rules do not change for anybody 'special' either.

He may be Harry Potter, saviour of all that's good and great in this world, and he may be bloody gorgeous…at times, but I still notice him looking at me, watching me from a far and how when we fight he seems to advert his stem green eyes from mine just to avoid eye contact. Why? Because the poor bugger has a crush on me, like many people at Hogwarts.

And in all honesty I have noticed him too, watching him subtly within the reflection of a punch bowl or mirrors in the boys bathroom and it's taken me some control not to ravish him every time I see him. I want him, and when I want something I get what I want, even if it's unattainable. I work for what I want and right now all I want is Potter.

Even if he is seeing my best friend, Blaise Zabini. I don't care and in all honesty it's not my problem if Blaise cant keep hold of a boyfriend is it? No, exactly.

And my plan to gain this Gryffindor who gets me hard whenever I think about him? To woo him, to whisper sweet nothings in his ear? No, of course not, I am not going to act like I love him, instead I'm going to wait for him to visit the stars within the Astronomy tower…tonight.

And how do I know he will be there, well I have been watching him for weeks now.

And tonight he is mine, for one night only.

XXXXX

I am waiting for him to come, and I have been for several hours. I watched the sun fade to black and witnessed the nightly rebirth of the stars and now I'm here, staring out of the glass roof, witnessing the sky's sparkling miracle.

Now don't I sound sentimental?

I am suddenly aware of footsteps on the stairs towards the door of the tower, and I smile waiting for my prize to come. It's him, I know it, the smell of goodness is overpowering to my Slytherin diseased nostrils.

I am sitting on a sofa and I relax more, leaning one arm over the back of the couch and the other I hook my thumb through the belt hook on my trousers and keep my head adverted to the stars.

He walks in, completely oblivious to me for a few seconds before his foot steps close to a shocked halt, and I lower my gaze from the stars towards the figure in the most seductive way I can muster.

He drops his head, "Sorry, didn't know up here was occupied tonight." How sweet I think to myself.

"It is, Potter. Occupied by you and I." Harry looks to me his eyes slightly narrowed, and it's ok with me that he is slightly nervous, for I like to court when I am in situations like this.

I get up and walk towards him, and he stands there with confusion etched across his face, making his look deadly cute and when I get to him, I pull him into kiss him, yet he backs away.

Great, so the chase is on…

"Kiss me Potter!" I demand, my hands snaking round the lithe waist, "Kiss me!" And he backs away more, not escaping my grasp but his head is tilted back and eyes wide, so wide that I swear I'm seeing caverns of emerald.

"Get away Malfoy!" He warns, however I take no heed to this, why should I? I want him and nothing will stop me until I sink into this boy.

I have dated many people in my life, but no one as important as he is, and not that I would call him a date either, he is more of someone to fuck, but still I have never fucked anyone as important as he.

"No." I state without budging.

"I won't kiss you…or play a part in this silly little game!" He squirms in my arms and I'm letting him go, wanting to see his reaction of when I let the news drop like bombshells on his head.

He places his hand on the doorknob and that's when I let my gossip slip, "He won't fuck you will he?" I ask with a devious smirk, even though he cant see it. He will hear it in my voice.

"What?" He asks quizzically.

"He… Blaise won't fuck you…will he?" I ask again, stressing each word so that it rings through the good mind of Potter.

"What business is it to you?" He asks rudely.

"None of my business Potter, but when a friend comes to me panicking saying that the goody two shoes boy wonder had gotten him pregnant, then I think it becomes my business." I laugh maliciously, a low growl forming in my throat.

"P-pregnant?" He stutters, his arms dropping by his sides before he whips around and glares at me, Ahh if looks could kill I would die a happy man knowing I have made waves in the pond of Harry's life.

"Yes, Potter, Blaise is pregnant with your child and that is why he won't fuck you ok?" I sound like a teenage girl and Harry shakes his head in disbelief, "So I say Potter, why don't you fuck me tonight and get a little tension off your back eh?"

"Damn you Malfoy…" He whispers and I know I have struck a cord, not caring if I have been too mean.

"Harry…" I mock moan, and his eyes widen once again, and filled with sadness to the brim, out of joy I don't know and neither do I care.

"How do you know for certain he is pregnant?" Harry says in a hush tone once again.

"I am not lying if that's what you're asking!" I raise my voice, trying to will this soft spot over.

"How do you know Malfoy?" He spits, and I know its best to tell him that I took him to Snape for the pregnancy potion and as I do, I notice tears well up in his eyes and run down his high cheekbones.

"Come on Potter it really isn't that big of a deal…" I try to sound sympathetic, but I know he won't go for it.

"Did he say it was mine?" He won't give up with the questions, and by now I'm desperate for just a little bit of action.

"No Potter, he said he was just pregnant ok?" I huff and start to feel a nagging feeling in my stomach…complete desperation.

"Are you sure?" He asked, worry forming in his voice as the tears keep on flowing and I think I hear him say something like 'I love him'. It doesn't matter one way or the other, for I am all that matters when he is near me.

"Potter, I am as positive as that pregnancy test is…" I trail off as the force of my words hit him full on, making his knees collapse and his body to fall to the floor. I sigh, this isn't the way the night should have gone at all. "Are you ok?" I ask, concern only present for I am desperately trying to will the night on, to the point I am fucking him.

"I haven't even slept with Blaise Malfoy!" He screams, and I back away before something inside of me tugs guiltily.

"You…you haven't?" I query, unaccustomed to the feel of heart wrench.

"No!" He shouts once again and I know he is telling the honest truth.

"Oh…" I trail off, watching as his body heaves on the floor from the tears.

"And… he said no one had…" And I'm suddenly moving towards the messed up Gryffindor, kneeling down and pulling him into my arms, not out of lust but general care.

He isn't the only once to be messed about by Blaise, I was once too. "It's ok… No need to cry, I'm sure you will be alright." I say in my best caring tone…the only genuine one really.

He cries on and off for ten minutes, with me telling him the pro's for not being with the slag of Slytherin, and Harry agrees on most things, but the love in his heart makes him ignore them. It shocks me to think I haven't once since I began to hold him, think about taking advantage or getting him in bed or anything of the sort. I'm amazed at the power held over me in this situation, in fact I'm astounded.

"Why did you corner me here?" His voice is weak, and dry from the tears.

"Because I wanted to sleep with you.." I'm rocking him back and forth.

"Oh…" Is all he could muster, and I respect him for not just jumping into bed with me, or trying to will away his pain by doing the thing I set out to do.

"I don't want to now…" I whisper to his tear drenched form.

"No…why not?" He asks slightly offended, and I look down, displeased I can't see his eyes, so I push him back… looking…staring and he does the same to me.

"You need more than to just be my world for one night only… you deserve more than that Harry."

"More than that?" He asks, and I notice the beauty of that person who an hour ago I would have shagged and left on his own, vulnerable. But my best friend beat me to the quick on that one and he did the job for me, he bruised this beauty in front of me.

"You need to be someone's world for the rest of their lives. You can't be my world and I can't be yours, and neither should you have to try to be Blaise's… you shouldn't have to try."

A single tear falls from his left eye, "Shame…" I feel my heart pang… a new feeling entirely… something stronger than lust and orgasm, "I rather liked the thought of being your world… even for one night only…" He looks deep into my eyes.

"Then be my world forever…"


End file.
